deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Cut From the Same Cloth
Cut From the Same Cloth is the first scoop available in Dead Rising. It takes place in Paradise Plaza on the first day. Another photographer has made his way to Willamette, and reckons his skill with a camera far outstrips Frank's experience. Overview :Further information: Photo Op Speak with Kent. Although he is arrogant, Kent actually provides a solid tutorial for taking pictures. First photo Kent first wants Frank to shoot a picture of him taking a picture of Frank. Frank must snap a picture worth 500 Prestige Points or more. Make sure Kent is centered and zoomed in so that he is in the frame and snap a photo as soon as he crouches to take a photo of Frank. Second photo Kent wants Frank to take a picture of him in his signature pose. Frank needs to get 700 Prestige Points or higher. Wait for Kent to snap a photo; as he pumps his fist right afterward. Shoot a picture just as he pumps his fist to achieve your goal. You may have to chase Kent down to get this photo. Photo Challenge scoop After these two photos are taken, a cutscene appears, and a new Scoop, Photo Challenge, becomes available. To complete this the Photo Challenge scoop, Frank must take the required pictures and return to Colombian Roastmasters (P202) at noon on the 20th. Dialogue Trivia *It is possible to get the Self Defense Achievement by killing Kent, even when Frank was just supposed to take pictures during Cut From the Same Cloth or Photo Challenge, as he still counts as a psychopath. * If Frank does not complete this scoop, he will not be given the Photo Challenge and Photographer's Pride scoops and will never have the opportunity to save Tad Hawthorne from Kent Swanson. * When Frank activates this scoop the screen will go dark. Unlike other scoops that expire, Frank then has at least until day two to complete this scoop. Kent will remain in Paradise Plaza, waiting for his two pictures. *Like all scoops, Frank cannot be in the plaza/location where the scoop will take place to receive a call from Otis. So, in this case, to receive the Scoop call from Otis Frank cannot be in Paradise Plaza, where Cut From the Same Cloth takes place. If Frank is in Paradise Plaza at 2pm, when the scoop begins, he will not receive a call from Otis until he leaves the plaza. If he stays in Paradise Plaza for too long, Otis will never call Frank, and Frank will lose the scoop. *The scoop must be completed by 8pm. If Frank is in the middle of talking to or photographing Kent at 8pm, the cinematic for Photo Challenge will play and Kent will disappear. *Unlike other scoops, the moment Frank locates Kent the scoop is removed from the Scoop Cue and Kent will not start to lose life if Frank leaves the area. *If Frank attacks Kent instead of talking to him, a shorter dialogue is used. Gallery /Gallery}} Dead_rising_cut_from_the_same_cloth_comments.png|"Time to cut loose and run, huh? That's real professional of you!" Dead_rising_cut_from_the_same_cloth_comments_(2).png|"Don't touch me! I'm a pacifist! You tryin' to kill me or somethin'!? Dead_rising_cut_from_the_same_cloth_comments_(3).png|"Dammit, What's wrong with you!? Dick! Dead_rising_cut_from_the_same_cloth_comments_(4).png|"Wrong, wrong, wrong! Take a picture, dammit! Dead_rising_cut_from_the_same_cloth_comments_(5).png|"Don't go! I get bored all by my lonesome!" Dead_rising_cut_from_the_same_cloth_comments_(6).png|"Take a picture, man! Don't you even know how?" CFTSC Task 2.png|The first task, taking a photo of Kent worth at least 500 PP. CFTSC Task 1.png|The second task, taking a photo of Kent worth at least 700 PP. Cut From the Same Cloth.png|Kent challenges Frank to another challenge. Verlene&Dana.png|Kent's most emotionally moving shot, showing Verlene and Dana. Cherylshot.png|Kent's sexiest shot, showing Cheryl. Mostviolentshot.png|Kent's most violent shot, showing several zombies. References Category:Dead Rising Scoops